Shattered Heartbeats
by Trinity Brooks
Summary: During the traumatic events of "Turn Left", Rose receives another visit in Pete's World from another future Doctor she's never met before. Sequel to "Broken Heartbeats".


A/N: All recognizable dialogue is from the episode "Turn Left". I don't own anything.

The second time Rose met the Doctor in Pete's World was about a year after the first time. She and the Torchwood team had finally gotten the dimension cannon built, and they'd tested it to no avail over the last several months. It wasn't until the stars started going out that they'd had any success. With that danger looming before her, Rose felt even more driven to find her proper Doctor, and began her mission of looking for him.

She'd been having a lot of trouble finding the correct timeline. She kept finding herself in the wrong place or time, and today was by far the worst.

Once the ground was solid beneath her feet, she'd taken off running towards where her team had tracked his biological signature. A crowd was gathering in front of the building, and she immediately recognized a group of UNIT officers, loading a gurney into an ambulance. She ran up to the first person she saw, a middle aged looking redheaded woman.

"What happened? What did they find?" she panted as she skidded to a stop. "Did they find someone?"

"I don't know, a bloke- called 'the doctor' or something," the woman said. She sounded a little confused.

"Where is he?" Rose asked, looking back towards the crowd, searching for some sign of him. her heart soared at the idea that maybe they'd gotten it right this time.

"They took him away. He's dead."

Rose felt like someone had simultaneously punched her in the stomach and ripped the ground out from under her. He couldn't be dead. Not when she'd come all this way. But UNIT wouldn't have taken him away if he'd regenerated. Panic began to well up inside her, and it took every ounce of strength she had not to grab this woman and shake her until she told Rose everything she knew.

"I'm sorry. Did you know him?" the woman asked sympathetically. "I mean, they didn't say his name. It could be any doctor."

The woman's voice was drowned out by the sound of Rose's own blood rushing in her ears. There was a sharp pain in her chest, like someone had torn her heart out. The air suddenly felt thin, and she struggled to get enough air in each breath she took.

"I came so far…" she said hopelessly. This was the wrong timeline. It had to be. Rose wanted to sink to the ground, cover her ears, and just cry. But she knew she couldn't. She had to find a way to fix this.

The woman was speaking again. She turned to face her, and learned that her name was Donna. It was then that she saw the Time Beetle on Donna's back, and began to get an idea of what was happening. When Donna's back was turned, she felt herself being pulled home.

Upon returning back Torchwood, she ran straight for the rubbish bin and threw up her lunch. Even though it felt like someone was crushing her chest, she refused the medical staff's suggestion of a mild sedative or any muscle relaxants, promising instead to go home for the rest of the day to rest and recharge. There was still much work to be done with Donna, and she needed her body in peak condition if she was going to continue dimension hopping. She agreed to let Mickey drive her home, and stared out the window, watching storm clouds form.

"What happened over there, Rose? I've never seen you like that before, not even when Ol' Big Ears sent you home in the TARDIS."

Rose really didn't want to talk about it. She hadn't told anyone at Torchwood exactly what she'd seen,- just that the timeline was wrong and they needed to learn everything they could about Donna- but Mickey was different. He was taking care of her, and deserved an explanation.

"He died, Mick. I was too late. I couldn't stop it."

"You know that wasn't the right place. We're gonna fix this, Rose," Mickey said. "It's not going to be that way."

"I know, Mickey. I just need a little time."

Mickey dropped her off at her flat, promising to return and pick her up in the morning after she'd had a good night's rest. They didn't manage to make it before it started raining, and she was completely soaked in the few seconds it took to run from Mickey's car to her building across the street.

Rose had just peeled her wet jacket off when she heard a soft knock at the door. She gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. After an exceptionally horrible day, all she wanted was to be left alone.

"Coming!" she called out, hanging her jacket on a hook to dry. She opened the door to find an older man standing before her. He was slim but strong looking, with clear blue eyes and short, salt-and-pepper hair that was a bit wavy. His face was angular, with a long, slightly pointed nose, thin lips and small lines around his eyes and mouth that gave away his age. Rose thought he was rather good looking for an older bloke, even if she preferred not to be disturbed at the moment.

"Yes?" Her voice sounded harsher than she'd intended and she fought to keep the irritation off her face to make up for it.

"Hello, Rose," he said with a small smile. He spoke with a Scottish accent.

Rose's brow furrowed in confusion and this time she didn't bother trying to hide her annoyance. She was so not in the mood to play games.

"Can I help you, sir?" she said sharply.

The man's expression fell slightly at her tone. "Sometimes I feel like you're the only person who can," he said quietly.

Rose looked up to meet his eyes once more. Her face softened as she felt the recognition there, and realization dawned on her.

"Doctor?" she said, her voice breaking. Though, she already knew he was. Of course he was. She couldn't believe she didn't recognize him immediately.

He stepped forward and pulled her in for a hug, lifting her off the ground. Rose held him back tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, her body molding against his. She clung to him like he was the only stable thing in a very fragile world, because at the moment that's exactly what he felt like to her.

She turned her head and trailed kisses down his cheek until she reached his mouth and met his lips in a frenzy. He returned her kisses with equal fervor, and carried her back into the flat, kicking the door shut behind him.

The Doctor already felt himself growing hard and sat Rose down on her dining room table, reluctantly breaking the kiss and resting his hands at her waist.

"Rose, we don't have to," he started, trying to think clearly. He was _finally_ with Rose once more and he was hopelessly trying not to focus on the fact that she was currently wrapped around his body. Or that her clothes were soaking wet and therefore leaving very little to the imagination.

"This body… it's rather… well, it's not…" he groaned desperately as Rose squeezed her legs, pulling him closer and grinding against him. His control was crumbing by the second.

"Hush," she said, gently brushing her lips against his. "I told you, I'll always want you. I don't care if this body is older than what I'm used to. It's still you and that's all that matters. Please, Doctor," she pleaded, feeling her eyes start to well up. She tried to blink away the tears but one escaped and rolled down her cheek. "I need you."

The Doctor wiped her tear away before cupping her cheek. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Rose responded by kissing him again. It was gentle at first, but as the Doctor deepened the kiss and as she felt his tongue against hers, there was an increase of urgency in their movements. They began pulling and tugging at each other's rain-soaked clothing in an effort to get it off, some of it ripping in the process, and falling to the floor with a wet 'plop'. Rose tugged at the fastening of his trousers until it broke, and his trousers and pants pooled at his ankles before he kicked them off. Once she was in nothing but her undergarments, the Doctor reached behind her and unfastened her bra with only one hand, and she distantly noted that this version of him seemed more dexterous and less clumsy than the last one.

Rose's heart was pounding frantically, and with each discarded piece of clothing, she felt herself become more desperate for him. Her body was radiating with need, and she knew he was feeling it, too. He tugged so hard on the lace of her knickers that they tore, and Rose sighed in relief as she felt him poised at her entrance. She laid back and the Doctor bent over her, blessing the perfect height of the table as he pushed into her.

Rose's body wasn't as ready as her mind was, and the pleasure of him entering her was slightly tinged with pain. The Doctor must have noticed because he stopped moving.

"We should slow down. You aren't ready," he said, trailing wet kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

"Don't you dare," she said, gripping his shoulders and wriggling her hips against him, urging him to move. "I haven't felt this good in ages. I promise I'll stop you if it's too much."

His eyes bore down into hers, raw with barely contained need. "Are you sure?"

"Doctor, if you ask me that one more time, I _will_ slap you."

He chuckled at that, and began to move, pulling out almost completely before slowly thrusting in again. He repeated the action several times, bending his head to dip his tongue in the valley between her breasts. The sensation of him filling her inch by inch was sweet torture, and Rose needed more.

"Faster," she breathed, urging him on.

The Doctor obliged, increasing his speed and slipping a hand between them to massage her clit. His mouth traveled up to one of her nipples, enveloping it and gently flicking it with his tongue. Rose moaned and ran her fingers through his gorgeous silver hair, bringing him up to recapture his lips in another fervent kiss.

His mouth devoured hers, their tongues tangling urgently, and she felt breathless just trying to keep up. The Doctor increased his rhythm once more, and Rose moved in time to meet each thrust. That exquisite pressure began to build in her core, and she clung to him, knowing she was close. Her body writhed beneath his as his fingers expertly caressed her clit, trying desperately to send her over the edge.

Rose broke the kiss and cried out as her orgasm washed over her. Mumbling barely coherent declarations of love in between her strangled groans, she rode it out as pleasure rippled through her body.

The Doctor buried his face in her neck and moaned hoarsely as Rose's inner walls clenched around him. The last shaky vestiges of his self control shattered and he pounded into her frantically, whispering her name as he climaxed.

After a moment, the Doctor reluctantly loosened his grip on Rose and slipped out of her. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against his.

"Rose, are you alright?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head quickly, wanting to erase all doubt that that was anything but the best sex of her life, except possibly for the time she spent with the last him.

"No, not at all. That was wonderful. I've just missed you so much," she said, willing herself not to cry.

"Oh, Rose. I've missed you, too. So very much." He met her lips in a soft kiss, before scooping her from the table up into his arms, and carrying her into the bedroom.

He gently laid her down on the bed and curled up beside her, pulling her close. They lay facing one another, not unlike after the first time they'd made love in his previous body. He reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her face. Rose caught his hand before he pulled away and pressed a soft kiss into his palm before entwining their fingers.

"Still a perfect fit," the Doctor said with a smile, and kissed her hand.

"I quite like this body," she said. "Very handsome and distinguished looking. And I love the accent. I suppose lots of planets have a Scotland, too?" She gave him a teasing, tongue touched smile and poked him in the chest between his hearts.

"Not particularly," he said, chuckling. "There is a planet Scotland, though."

"Really? I'd quite like to see that."

The Doctor's smiled and squeezed her hand. "Maybe you will someday," he said.  
Rose hadn't missed the glimmer of sadness in his eyes when he said that. Somehow she knew that even after she found her way back to her proper Doctor, they wouldn't get to visit Scotland, the planet, before he lost her. She was quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"How long has it been for you?" she asked. "Since the last time?"

"Not as long as last time. At least one human lifetime, though," he said. "I regenerated not long after I last saw you. Maybe a year or so. I told myself I wouldn't come back. I didn't know if this me would have the strength to let you go. Again." He paused and closed his eyes. An expression crossed his face like he was trying to suppress a painful memory, or several.

"But something's just happened and… I needed to see you again. No matter how much it will hurt later."

Rose touched the side of his face, tracing the faint creases around his eyes. "That bad, huh?" She remembered how distraught he'd been the last time he visited her. She could feel how much losing the Ponds had hurt him, and how much he needed her in every second of their stolen time together.

He didn't go into details, and she didn't ask. He just nodded. "I made it through, though. I always do."

"Not always," she said quietly.

"What do you mean? Are you sure you're alright? You didn't seem yourself earlier, when you answered the door."

She shook her head and sighed, rolling to lay on her back. "I've had something bad happen today, too. I found you, but you died."

"What?" He propped himself up on his elbow to look down at her. "Future me?"

Rose covered her face with her hands and took a deep, shuddering breath.. "No, the you I was separated from," she said, her voice muffled. Removing her hands from her face, she turned her head to look at him.

"It was with the dimension cannon. I landed in a timeline where you died. I couldn't get to you in time." Her voice broke and she couldn't hold back any longer. Her body shuddered as she began to sob, and the Doctor gathered her in his arms.

She turned and buried her face in his chest. "It was all wrong," she choked out. "I was hoping you'd regenerate, but you didn't. You were just… dead."

The Doctor held her as she cried, gently soothing her until her sobs quieted.

"I'm right here, Rose," he said, pressing a kiss into her hair. "I'm living proof that that doesn't happen. Whatever it was, I prevailed and I lived to be reunited with you. Several times over."

He cupped her cheek, gently forcing her to meet his eyes. "And anything that goes wrong along the way, you'll fix it. Because I'm still right here. And you are brilliant, my Rose."

Rose nodded and took a shuddering breath. She was so very glad he was here. She'd begun to doubt herself, and his words were exactly what she needed to hear.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile as he wiped away the last of her tears. "I love you."

The Doctor leaned forward, softly brushing his lips against hers. Rose sighed contentedly, and he deepened the kiss. His mouth moved languidly against hers while his free hand roamed her body with gentle caresses.

This time, their lovemaking was slow and gentle, so very different from the desperate, frenzied encounter on her dining room table. On the softness of her bed, the Doctor and Rose took their time exploring one another with hands, lips, and tongues, tasting each other until they came, their bodies shuddering with release. And this time when he entered her, Rose was more than ready. He slid into her easily, and she raked her nails down his back, lost in the feelings of pleasure and completion she felt with him buried inside her.

The Doctor moved slowly at first, savoring every sensation. He groaned as Rose's legs tightened around his waist, forcing him deeper with every thrust. Her soft, panting breath urged him on, driving him to go faster. He slipped his hand between them to stroke her, and was almost immediately rewarded with the lovely sounds of Rose's orgasm. A few more thrusts and he came as well, gasping her name in surrender.

When it was over the Doctor carefully moved off of her and pulled her close to him. She snuggled up to him, draping her leg over his waist and resting her head on his chest.

"I can't stay as long last time. I only have a few hours left," he said, running his fingertips along her arm that was resting across his stomach.

Rose felt utterly spent, and her voice came out groggy. "Please stay. I know I won't be able to stay awake much longer, but I want to wake up and see that you're still here."

"I won't sneak out again," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I promise."

"Good," she managed to say before drifting off, lulled by the soothing sound of his double heartbeat.

Rose awoke to the Doctor speaking softly in her ear.

"Wake up, my Rose," he whispered. They'd changed positions while she slept, so he was nor spooning her. She smiled as he trailed soft kisses along her bare shoulder.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked, yawning and stretching before turning to face him.

"A couple hours. We still have a little time."

"Oh?"

"What can I say?" he said sheepishly. "I'm a selfish man and I wanted you once more before I had to go."

She grinned as he stroked the side of her face and leaned in to kiss her.

A short time afterwards, they held hands as she walked him to the TARDIS.

"Do you want to come in? I've redecorated," he said, nodding towards to blue box.

She shook her head. "I'd love to. I've missed the old girl terribly. But if I go in I don't know if I'll be able to bring myself to leave."

He nodded in understanding and kissed her forehead. "And I don't know if I'll be able to let you."

Rose gently stroked the wood of the TARDIS exterior. "I'm sure she understands."

The Doctor leaned down and kissed her, letting his lips and tongue say everything he couldn't. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing against him as much as their layers of clothing would allow.

He sighed and reluctantly broke the kiss. "Keep doing that and I really won't be able to leave," he said. "This is… difficult enough as it is."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. It really wasn't fair. She knew she'd be reunited with him eventually, in one body or another. But as for this and any future versions of him...

"Will you ever see me again?" she asked. "I mean, will you come back and visit me here again?"

The look of sorrow on the Doctor's face made her wish she hadn't asked.

"I don't know," he said truthfully. "Once you find your way back to our universe, the possibility of meetings like this causing a paradox will increase to a dangerous level. But, never say never." He smiled wistfully.

Rose pulled him in for another embrace.

"I love you, Doctor. I'm so glad I met this you," she said.

His arms tightened around her. "Go and find me, Rose Tyler. You're so very close now."

The Doctor pulled back and kissed her once more before releasing her and striding purposefully into the TARDIS without a backward glance.

"Goodbye, Doctor," she whispered, barely audible over the sound of the TARDIS dematerialising.

The timing of his visit could not have been more perfect. She'd needed this reunion, badly. Seeing an older version of him here and now, being reassured that it would turn out alright in the end, brought about a new strength within her. She knew now that she could return to return to Torchwood in a few hours, fix this business with Donna, and keep working towards finding her proper Doctor.

And no power in any universe would be enough to stop her.


End file.
